mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
413
Currently of dubious importance, the number 413, or some variation of it, appears sporadically throughout Homestuck. The number is particularly fitting for a story about the apocalypse; 4 in many East Asian countries is considered unlucky because it sounds very similar to the word for "death" while 13 carries the same connotations in the West, and 1314 in Chinese numerology means "an existence" or "a lifetime" (which a lucky number, though it's worth noting that 413 means "death throughout lifetime"). The number 612 appears to be its equivalent in Hivebent, and more recently 1025 (being the added sum of 413 and 612) has become recurring. Use this page to list examples and sightings. Appearances as a Date *Homestuck proper began on Monday, April 13th, 2009. The date the comic takes place is also April 13th as evidenced by the dates on John's calendar and Rose's Walkthrough. April 13th is also significant in that it is John's birthday. **All of Rose's TinyURL links in her walkthrough have the extension "/0413Name," likely because April 13th is the date she took the screenshots. **In the second room of the underground base, the control panel was automatically set to the date April 13th. **Dave, Rose, and Jade were all born in December, making them all 4 months and 13 years old at the time of the comic. **They were born on 4th, 1st and 3rd of December. *The old newspapers in Dad's safe are dated Monday, April 13th 199-. This would mean the year they are from is either 1992 or 1998; however, the Betty Crocker facility was hit by a meteor on December 1, 1995. *Jade's, Dave's, and Rose's birthdays are on the first, third, and fourth of December, respectively. **On , the first, third, and fourth of December are all marked on John's calender. **The four dates John appearified some Paradox ghost slime from are the first, third and fourth of December 1995, and the 13th of April 1996. *Becquerel's birthday was discovered by Jade to be April 13th, the same as John's. Since Becquerel came on the same meteor as the Frog Temple, that event must therefore have taken place on that date. *The Exiles command the kids from 413 years in the future. (Homestuck launch year: 2009, Exiles' year: 2422) *The Appearifier in the SkaiaNet Laboratory is locked onto Jaspers 3,140 days ago. *After Jade took Dave's copies of Sburb from the Lotus Time Capsule in the Frog Temple, it was reset to open again in 413 years. **When the Sburb discs were first put into the capsule, it was set to open in 413 million years. *Jade first contacted John on April 13th at 4:13. *In the Midnight Crew Intermission, Cans punches Droog from the 13th of an unspecified month into the following week. Though the month is not specified, the calendar page shown only has thirty days marked, making the month of April a likely possibility. *Karkat's birthday is 41st of the 12th month. 1+2=3 so 413. See Alternian Calendar. Appearances as a Time (Some instances of 24-Hour Time have been converted to Standard Time.) *John first gets online at 4:13 P.M. He sees that Dave has been trying to contact him. *The countdowns on John's and Rose's Cruxtruders start at 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Dave's starts at 4 hours and 13 minutes thanks to Jade's forethought. Later when Dave is installing Grist Torrent, the Cruxtruder countdown is at 3 hours and 41 minutes. **When Rose connects to the new network, John's Cruxtruder is down to 41 seconds remaining. *The meteor impacts in the old newspaper articles are recorded as occurring "shortly after 4 a.m.", likely 4:13. *The Reboot countdown in the Skyship Base started nonchalantly at four hours and thirteen minutes. After the Wayward Vagabond finished his game of chess, there were 4 minutes and 13 seconds remaining. In the second room of the underground base, the control panel gave the time as 4:13 P.M. in military time. *Another, longer, countdown exists in the SkaiaNet Laboratory. We first see the countdown start at 3:14. As Rose fritters about the tea set and scarf, we see the countdown continue downwards from 1:43 to 1:34. *The Appearifier in the SkaiaNet Laboratory is locked onto Jaspers at 4:13 P.M. When Jaspers is appearified into Mother's room, the time reads 4:13:14 (a palindrome of 413s). Additionally, when Jaspers reveals his secret to Rose in the past, the time is 4:13:13. *During the end of Act 3, Jade discovers a machine with a countdown. We first see it when it’s at around 4:30, but it cuts to Dave and Rose, and then when we see it again it is at 4:13, which directly corresponds the time on Rose's Cruxtruder when it is activated. *The time on Spades Slick's Crosbytop is 4:13. *When appears for the first time, the time on the safe clock is 4:13. **Additionally, the text on states that Clover appeared at the strike of 4. Therefore, number four of was watching for 13 minutes. *When Spades Slick kills two s with one sword, the time when the clock is destroyed is 4:58, and 5 + 8 = 13, making 413. Also, 5-4=1 and 8-5=3 which is, again, 13 (in order too). *When it is 9:00 at Jade's house (13 minus 4), it is 4:00 at Rose's, 1:00 at John's, and 3:00 at Dave's. *The timer for The Reckoning in the End of Act 4 Flash reads 00:14 then 00:13 *Karkat's first appearance is when he pesters Jade at 13:04. *When the timer for The Reckoning hits 0:13, 4 lights flash on and off. *Jade first contacted John on April 13th at 4:13. *Seen , Terezi is separated from the responders to her memo by 03:14 hours. *The clock on the reads 4:13. *The animation for the Fear No Anvil's special attack in John: Enter Village includes a clock displaying the time 4:13. *The Trolls' version of Derse is destroyed with roughly left on the timer to the Critical Moment. *The time capsule seen shows that 4 hours and thirteen minutes are left before it opens. *In , The Tumor is shown with 4 minutes and 13 seconds remaining on its countdown. * The we see between Jane Crocker and uranianUmbra is at 11:17. 17 is the sum of 4 and 13. Appearances as a Random Number *The wireless network that Rose connects to is labeled "0413". This turns out to be related to the 413th hub on the Hubgrid, which was the only unlocked one out of 8400 hubs numbered 0 to 9999, skipping 2304-2495, 4800-5199, and 7504-7695, to make paths through the Hubgrid, and to the center *Bro has a copy of Complete Bullshit, a content aggregator, installed on his computer. The software's version number is 4.13. *When the Skyship Base traveled trough the sky, its altitude was 4130. *Rose's Mom opens a secret passage in Jaspers' Mausoleum by pushing the 4th, 1st, and 3rd buttons on a keypad. The 3rd button is the last and also the only one seen being pressed, but the animation strongly suggests her finger moving from the 1st directly to the 3rd, so it follows that 413 is the most likely combination. This is entirely speculation complete bullshit. *A deck of cards, to which there are several references, has 4 suits of 13 cards each. *As seen , Dave's (and by extension John's) version of Virtual Porkhollow is 41.3. *On the same page, the amount of money contains six digits (the most significant) that do not change. The first three are 612 backwards, while the other three are 413 backwards. *On the list of grists on the Porkhollow, the grist fourth from the bottom, a blue cube, one of the numbers that flashes by in the first column is 3.41. *In her burst of randomness Aradia types "+ ?*rand(413^612)" after one sentence. *Dave, John and Rose all entered the Medium in Acts 4, 1, and 3 respectively. *Becsprite's response in the first conversation with Jade is groups of 4, 1, and 3 flashing bars. *The code to John's dad's safe is 02'4'''9'13'. *John has 9,'413',612 Boondollars after ascending to the very top of his Echeladder by extinguishing the flames covering LOWAS with The Windy Thing. Appearances related to the Characters *There are four Homestuck Kids, each currently 13 years of age. Note that John was only 10 during the Homestuck Beta (Which premiered on April 10th.) *Each of the Kids has 4 letters in their first name and either 6 or 7 letters in their surname (6+7=13). *Each of the Trolls has 6 letters in their first name and 6 letters in their last (6+6=12, therefore: 612) *Dad's username for Serious Business is Pipefan413. *Jade has 52 Captchalogue Cards which, when no Fetch Modus is selected, are arranged into thirteen stacks of four. *At the beginning of the Midnight Crew Intermission, there are 4 members of the Midnight Crew and 13 living members of . *Playing cards, which symbolically represent the Midnight Crew and the Troll Relationship quadrants, deal with 413, as there are 4 suits of cards and 13 cards within a suit, as well as 12 (13 if you count either both of Sollux's or Gamzee's personalities) 13-year old trolls trying to find matches in four different quadrants. *In where Hearts Boxcars is struggling with and , there are '''four' visible , each wearing a hat with 13 written in it. There are also 6''' visible Eggs wearing hats with '''12 written on them (one Eggs is missing a 12 hat). *While his riddles to the Midnight Crew, there are three pool balls in the lower-right corner of the image: a 4-ball, a 1-ball, and a 3-ball, in this order. *Terezi's Typing Quirk consists of replacing each "A", "I" and "E" with 4, 1, and 3, respectively. **These substitutions, according to her , utilize the "numerals that the blind prophets once used". **At one point, Terezi asks Dave to wire her exactly 413 boonbonds, once again citing the number's sigificance as the number of the blind prophets. Terezi is the only character so far to directly acknowledge the number as being significant, although Dave mentions that he has seen it frequently. When the money arrives in Terezi's account earlier in her timeframe, this extravagant donation causes her to take an interest in Dave. **In the background of , there is a chalk drawing of what appears to be a dragon with the text "BLAR" above its head. Its is clearly noticable that the "A" in "BLAR" is a 4, and the "B" in "BLAR" is probably intentinally made up of the numbers 1 and 3 put closely together, however the R is also made up of two strokes put closely together. You wouldn't be making fun of a blind girl's penmanship, would you? *Vriska's Blood hue is 134 in MSPaint, despite that the obvious spot to put her would be 140 (kanaya's being 100, terezi 120, equius 160, gamzee 180, et cetera). *In Becquerel's first spritelog, he speaks in a series of blinding green static. There are four rows of static, a space, one row of static, another space, and then three rows of static. *Adding together the digits of 4, 1, and 3 make 8, which is associated with and Vriska Serket. The digits of 1025 (the sum of 413 and 612) also add up to eight. * Six Alternian Solar Sweeps is equvalent to thirteen Earth years; thus, one Alternian solar sweep is equal to two and one-sixth Earth years, and two Alternian solar sweeps is equal to four and one-third (4 1/3) Earth-years. * In the name Cal, you can also find 413. C=3rd letter of the alphabet A=1 and L=12 but dividing that by 3 (the number of letters in Cal's name) you get 4 so it gives you 314. * UranianUmbra is the 13th troll in the 4th introduced Universe Appearances related to the Acts *The summary of the first year's events contained exactly 52 (4 multiplied by 13) paragraphs. 52 is also the number of weeks in a year. *The End of Act 4 Flash was intended for, and appeared to be posted on 5/31/2010, day 413 of Homestuck, though it was actually posted three days later. *The End of Act 4 Flash is 4:13 long, ignoring the preloader and the brief sequence at the end. *Dave, John, and Rose enter The Medium at the end of Acts 4 , 1 , and 3. *Andrew has said on the forums that Homestuck may be comprised of 3 acts, followed by 1 intermission and 4 more acts, which he later confirmed on Formspring. **With Act 5 being bifurcated, this could also read as 4 acts of kids, 1 act of trolls, and 3 more acts of kids. *Act 5 Act 2 ended on October 25th, It lasted 1 year, 4 months, and 13 days in total. Appearances related to the Songs *The album was released on April 13th, had 13 tracks, and cost $4.13 USD. In addition, each preceding album had one fewer tracks, i.e. had 12 tracks. This keeps the arithmetical difference of each album number and its track count at 9. NOTE: As of June 2010, 3 of the songs were removed, so this is no longer the case. *The album, before the removal of 3 songs during June of 2010, had a total duration of 31:41. *On , " " is 1:34 long, and " " is 1:43 long. *The price of is $14.13. **The 1st song "Homestuck Anthem" is 3:14 long. **The 20th song "Phantasmagoric Waltz" and the 27th song "Bed of Rose's/Dreams of Derse" are 1:43 long. *The Medium costs $4.13 * The price of "Homestuck for the Holidays" is $1.43. **It also should be noted that the first song, " ", drops some sick beats in 3 minutes and 14 seconds. *The song "Nightmare " in the album "The Wanderers " is 4:13 long **The album 's description states that it is set "413 years in the future" *The song "The Prelude " in the album "Sburb" is 1:43 long. **The album costs $4.13. *The album "Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido " costs $4.13 *The album "Strife!" costs $4.13 *The song "Horschestra" is 4:13 long and so is "3 In The Morning (Pianokind)" - in the album "Homestuck Vol 6 - Heir Transparent" *The song "Squiddles Happytime Fun Go! " is 1:43 long in the album "Squiddles" *The song "Showdown" in the album "Alternia" is 1:43 long. Other Appearances *On ,starting from the top, there are 1 "yes", then followed by 4 "yes", then 1, then 3. *413 is the inverse of π's first three numbers (3.14). 413 could also resemble "PIE" in a variation of leetspeak, a language similar to Terezi Pyrope's typing quirk. *4 + 1 + 3 = 8 (The number of letters in Hivebent), and 6 + 1 + 2 = 9 (the number of letters in Homestuck). *413 is, by complete coincidence WEIRD REAL ESTATE SHIT, the area code of the area that Andrew Hussie recently moved to. *On this page Karkat makes a comment that trying to understand Terezi is like "trying to decipher the daily horoscope riddle... or the riddle for all 48 signs combined." 4 (number of kids in Homestuck) * 12 (number of kids in Hivebent) = 48 *Bro's password is 6 letters long and he has 8 items on his desktop. 8+6 is 14. the first line underneath has 3 capital letters: "'Y'ou enter the password. 'O'n the desktop is a hodgepodge of unnamed folders to store all the stuff he's working on. 'N'o one can decipher his organization system but him." 314 is the result. *A lady's cycle has a frequency of 413 nanohertz. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Weird Plot Shit